Une autre histoire
by 0oMaMao0
Summary: Et si Peeta n'avait jamais été tiré au sort? Katniss Everdeen participe à ses 18 ans aux Hunger Games. Dans son district, où la misère et la pauvreté sont monnaie courante, on considère les adolescents y allant comme condamnés. Mais Katniss, elle, compte bien revenir. Arrivée au Capitole, elle y fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai souvent imaginé Finnick et Katniss ensemble. Quand je lisais encore les livres, c'était tous les deux mes personnages préférés. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Suzanne Collins d'avoir tué Finnick après toute la misère qu'il a connue dans sa vie. Alors c'était comme une évidence de faire une romance sur eux. Sur-ce, je vous présente mon résumé :**

_Et si Peeta n'avait jamais été tiré au sort, mais que Katniss, elle, partirait pour sauver la vie de sa sœur, que se serait-il passée ? Katniss Everdeen participe à ses 18 ans aux Hunger Games. Dans son district, où la misère et la pauvreté sont monnaie courante, on considère les adolescents y allant comme condamnés. Mais Katniss, elle, compte bien revenir. Arrivée au Capitole, elle y fera une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. _

**Dsl pour le résumé, je ne suis pas très doué. Mais venez faire un tour si ça vous tentes. Couple KE/FO.**

POV Katniss:

J'étais avec Papa dans la forêt. Celle-ci encerclait entièrement le district. En principe, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller, mais vu nos faibles revenus papa m'avait expliqué que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. De hauts barbelés séparaient la ville de la forêt et si normalement ceux-ci étaient toute la journée électrifiés, pour soi-disant éloigner les bêtes sauvages, on pouvait s'estimer heureux si on avait au moins une heure d'électricité pendant la journée. Malgré cela papa faisait toujours attention de ne pas entendre le moindre bourdonnement avant de nous faire enjamber les barbelés.

Il m'apprenait le tir à l'arc, pour que plus tard, moi aussi, je puisse me débrouiller toute seule disait-il. Mais malheureusement, après une heure d'entraînement, il était déjà l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte, mais il m'assura qu'on pourrait reprendre la leçon où on l'avait arrêté ce soir. Alors, à contrecœur, j'acceptai et l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'entrée de la mine où il travaillait tous les jours. Avant d'y aller, il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sur-ce partit rejoindre ses compagnons de travail qui n'attendaient plus que lui pour descendre. Je le vis me faire un signe de la main en souriant pendant que l'ascenseur le faisait descendre dans les abysses de la mine. Mais juste au moment où son visage allait disparaître dans la mine, une puissante explosion venant de là surgit.

- PAPAAA ! Criai-je en me réveillant. J'étais trempée de sueur, et tremblais de peur. Je revoyais encore une fois le visage de mon père avant l'explosion, et je me dis que plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de revoir ce sourire qu'il affichait toujours même dans les occasions les plus révoltantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce cauchemar, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le grisou qui avait emportait mon père ce jour-là s'était passé, mais il m'arrivait encore quelques fois d'y repenser dans mes rêves en lui hurlant de s'enfuir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensé, et surtout si je dois continuer cette histoire.

A très bientôt j'espère.


	2. Chapter 1: La moisson

**Bonjour, **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Pour y répondre, si le prologue ne parle pas de lui c'est parce que dans un premier temps il ne sera pas là. Alors désolée si vous vouliez le voir apparaître tout de suite dans l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'on le verra un peu, mais surtout après les jeux de Katniss. Il faudra donc patienter.**

**Ensuite, je dois avouer que le prologue est très court. J'essaierai de poster des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir. **

**Enfin, je tenais juste à dire que le rythme des chapitres ne sera pas régulier, car je suis étudiante (ce qui rime avec travail) et aussi parce que tout simplement l'inspiration ne vient pas forcémment.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, et excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas très amis.**

Chap 1 : La moisson

Ce matin, je me réveillai anxieuse.. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jours comme les autres, et j'espérais faire partis des chanceux qui passeraient entre les mailles du filet des Hungers Games.

J'avais eu 18 ans il y a un mois, ce qui signifie que cette année était ma dernière participation à ce « divertissement » qu'était ces jeux selon les gens du Capitole.

Normalement Prim devrait être à l'abri du mauvais sort, je lui avais formellement interdit de prendre des tesseraes. C'étais sa première participation, donc son nom ne serait inscrit qu'une seule fois. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle.

Ce n'étais pas mon cas. Chaque année depuis mes 12 ans, je prenais 3 tesseraes pour nous permettre de manger plus ou moins à notre faim. Un tesserae permet à une personne d'avoir l'équivalent d'une année de blé et d'huile, et en échange, la personne devrait mettre son nom plusieurs fois, en fonction du nombre de tesserae pris. Bien évidemment, vous pouviez en prendre autant que vous le vouliez, tant que la personne en prenant était âgée entre 12 et 18 ans. Ce qui faisait que maintenant à 18 ans, mon nom était inscrit vingt-huit fois. Vingt-huit petits morceaux de papiers mélangés avec des milliers d'autres noms dans une grande urne transparente. Des milliers d'enfants tirés au sort pour ne sortir qu'un seul nom. Dis comme sa, on aurait de quoi être rassuré. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de croire. Car je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'Effie Trinket (vous savez, cette horrible femme ressemblant à un bonbon géant à l'accent ridicule et qui vient chaque année nous lire à haute voix les nom des « heureux gagnant !») finisse un jour par prononcer mon nom…

Je ruminais mes sombres pensées, quand soudain je fus sorti de mes réflexions par un bruit. Je regardais à ma gauche, et pus observer à loisirs l'horrible chat qui essayait vainement d'attirer mon attention en feulant.

Malgré les années qui passent, je crois que Buttercup ne m'a toujours pas pardonné le jours où j'avais tenté discrètement de le noyer dans notre baignoire quand ma petite sœur nous l'avait ramené à la maison… Pff… Quand je pense que j'aurais réussi si Prim n'étais malheureusement pas arrivé pour m'en empêcher.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire… On aurais tendance à penser que je suis sans cœur en connaissant cette petite anecdote, mais en même temps je ne comprends pas comment ma sœur puisse l'aimer ! C'est un vieux chat tout ce qui a de plus laid. Se n'est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre d'une bouche de plus à nourrir, et surtout quand cette immonde boule de poil est infesté de puces.

Mais, en me disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrait, je consentis tout de même à lui donner les restes de ce que nous avions manger hier.

Après avoir donné à manger à ce maudis matou, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma mère y était déjà en train de préparer le repas que nous mangerions tous ensemble, avec un peu de chance, après la moisson.

Je mange en silence, ni elle ni moi ne parlons. Mais avant de partir, je me décide tout de même à dire :

-J'y vais. Gale doit déjà m'attendre.

Elle relève les yeux, surprise de mon interruption. D'habitude je ne lui parle que quand Prim est là ou que du moins elle soit concernée.

-D'accord ? Elle à l'air un peu hésitante sur ce qu'elle doit dire, mais se reprend vite pour dire :

-Veille juste à ne pas arriver trop tard pour avoir le temps de te changer avant qu'on y aille.

- A tout à l'heure. Dis-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Je n'étais pas vraiment emballer de me faire belle pour un événement comme celui-ci. Surtout que Gale n'y serait pas.

Car ici, dans notre district, les gens de la veine commençaient à travailler à la mine à partir de leur 18 ans. Ils travaillaient très tôt le matin et ne revenaient que très tard la nuit pour un salaire misérable. Gale avait 2 ans de plus que moi alors depuis, on ne pouvait se voir que le dimanche, son seul jour de congés, où on passaient toute la journée dans la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui je devrai rentrer plus tôt pour être à l'heure à la moisson qui se passerait à midi. Ensuite nous passerions toute l'après-midi ensemble sa famille et la mienne pour fêter l'évènement.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…

* * *

><p>Arrivée à notre lieu de rendez-vous, un roc surplombant une plaine, je remarque que Gale n'est pas encore arrivé. En l'attendant je commence à cueillir des mûrs qui poussent en abondance tout autour de notre rocher.<p>

J'avais réussi à cueillir un nombre assez conséquent de baies, quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

- Salut Catnip. Me dit-il d'une voie douce contre mon oreille.

Je sursautai violemment, et poussai un petit cri. Quand je me retournai je le trouvais en train de rire aux éclats.

-AHHH ! Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'a fait peur idiot !

Mais en m'entendant lui crier ainsi, il redoubla de rire. Ce qui ne fit que m'énerver encore plus.

-Très bien, vu que Monsieur trouve ça tellement drôle, je vais le laisser ! dis-je d'une voix froide.

Soudain sérieux, il se redressa pour m'emprisonner dans son étreinte et souffla :

- Je suis désolé Catnip. Mais avoue comme même que c'était drôle.

-Ouais…ouais…gnagnagna… grommelais-je.

Gale rit doucement et m'embrassa tendrement sur le visage, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son étreinte, encore un peu en colère contre lui. Mais au moment où je voulus répondre à son baiser, il s'écarta :

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ? Un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir à la question… Je fit semblant de réfléchir. Mais en attendant continue ce que tu as commencé. Lui dit-je en reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser.

-A vos ordres Madame.

* * *

><p>Sa-y est. Il était temps de partir. Ma mère m'avait prêté une de ses anciennes robes qu'elle tenait tant pour l'occasion et avait relevé mes cheveux en une longue tresse compliquée. En me regardant dans le miroir j'eus du mal à me reconnaître. Ma sœur me regardait dans le miroir elle aussi :<p>

-Tu es tellement belle… J'aimerais être comme toi plus tard. Me dit-elle en soupirant.

-Oh non, c'est moi qui aimerais être comme toi petit canard. Lui dis-je en me détournant du miroir et en lui rentrant son chemisier dans sa jupe.

Puis, je la serrai contre moi. Je savais pour l'avoir vécu que les prochaines heures seraient horribles. Je n'ai pas peur pour Prim, son nom ne sera inscrit qu'une seule fois. Par contre je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Il est l'heure. Prim, maman et moi prenons doucement la direction de la grande place où se déroulera dans quelques minutes le tirage au sort.

Arrivée là-bas, je vais directement me mettre dans la file des filles de mon âge pendant que Prim en fait autant de son côté.

Sur l'estrade devant nous se tient le maire de la ville, ainsi que la « charmante » Effie Trinket.

Quand tout le monde est arrivé, le maire se lève et commence à entamer son discours qu'il récite tous les ans pour chaque Hunger Games. A la fin de son discours, il énonce les deux seuls vainqueurs que notre district aie jamais eu depuis 74 ans. Seul un était encore en vie : Haymitch Abernathy. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, au ventre plutôt proéminent qui passait ses journées à boire.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs apparût en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe. On voit bien par son attitude qu'il a dû commencer la fête tôt ce matin. En montant sur l'estrade, il chancèle et va finalement s'écrouler sur son siège attitré près de celui du maire qui semble mal à laise par son état. Effie, quant à elle, à l'air scandalisée par son comportement que tout Panem a pu observer. Mais réussit à se ressaisir pour nous adresser d'une voix enjouée :

- Joyeux Hungers Games ! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable. Bien, commençons, et comme toujours les dames d'abord.

Elle se dirigea vers l'urne transparente de droite qui contenait les noms des filles. Sans hésiter, elle passe sa main dans l'urne et sort le premier papier qu'elle trouve. Puis, elle se redirige vers le micro au centre de l'estrade pour lire le nom inscrit sur le papier.

J'ai peur. Et comme tout le monde, je retient ma respiration et espère que le nom inscrit dessus n'est pas le mien.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas le mien.

-Primrose Everdeen.

Je reste figé sur place. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ni même à parler, je reste là, immobile à ma place. C'est impossible. Sa n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Son nom n'y était inscrit qu'une seule fois, alors que dans cette urne ils y en avaient des milliers. Pourquoi elle?

Je reviens au moment présent quand je vois Prim se dirigeait seule vers l'estrade, le pan de sa chemise dépassant de sa jupe.

Il faut que je réagisse, alors sans m'en rendre compte je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les fait, et je ne sais pas si on peut le décrire comme du courage, ou juste comme de la stupidité. Nan, à ce moment là je sais juste une chose, tant que je serais là, elle sera toujours en sécurité.

-Arrêter ! Prim ! Criai-je

Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour pouvoir la rejoindre et la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passait, que je ne les laisserais pas me la prendre. Alors une fois arrivée à son hauteur, je la mis derrière mon dos et dis d'une voix que j'espérais assurée :

-Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Après mon annonce, je vois que tout le monde est sans voix. Il faut dire que depuis le commencement des jeux, personne ne s'était porté volontaire dans notre district. Seuls les districts un, deux et quatre osaient le faire.

-Ah, je crois que nous avons notre première volontaire. Dit Effie en riant. Approche. Reprend-t-elle visiblement excitée qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Prim retrouve maman. Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

-NON ! Crie-t-elle.

-Prim retrouve maman je te dis. Dis-je cette fois, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Mais heureusement quelqu'un me vint en aide :

-Hey, t'inquiète pas Catnip, je vais veiller sur elle. Je me retourne pour voir qui était la personne qui avait parlé, et découvre Gale. En le voyant, j'ai une puissante envie de m'effondrait dans ses bras et d'y pleurer. Mais à la place, je me reprend, car je sais sinon que le soir pendant les rediffusions, on me verra pleurer et à ce moment-là on dira que suis faible. Donc, je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, et d'une démarche assurée je me dirige vers l'estrade.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demande Effie une foie arrivée devant le micro.

-Katniss Everdeen. En le disant d'une voix distincte.

-Oh, je parie que c'était ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-elle encore plus excité maintenant après l'annonce de mon nom.

-Oui.

- Bien. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre courageuse tribut ! Crie-t-elle dans le micro.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, et à la sienne aussi, personne n'applaudi. A la place, les gens pressèrent trois doigts contre leurs lèvres pour les lever vers le ciel.

J'étais très touchée par ce geste, car chez nous ce geste représente le respect qu'à la personne, qui le fait, pour nous.

Mais ce geste ne devait pas être au goût d'Effie, car elle s'empressa de passer directement au garçon et de fouiller dans l'urne pour en ressortir un papier qu'elle déplia pour lire le nom :

-Ethan Machefert.

Je vis un garçon maigrichon et blafard sortir de la file des quatorze ans pour venir nous rejoindre. Je voyais de là où j'étais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et les mains qui tremblaient. Vu ses réactions, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se faire tué par un carrière. Effie devait sûrement penser la même chose, car elle avait l'air un peu déçu. Une fois le garçon arrivé, elle demanda à ce qu'on se serre la main pour mettre fin à la cérémonie.

Ceci fait, on nous amena à l'intérieur. J'étais contente qu'on ne puisse plus me voir, mais je savais que se n'était que le commencement de mon cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est plus long que le prologue même s'il reste plutôt court. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit les autres seront plus longs.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, que se soit positif ou négatif (sa me permettra de m'améliorer).**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
